Water and gas meters use a variety of measuring and sensing techniques. One method of sensing position and rotation of a metering apparatus uses inductor-capacitor (LC) sensing, which employs an LC resonant circuit. An LC meter interface may stimulate the LC resonant circuit and measure the response (a ringing waveform).